Scrapile
Scrapile is the Scrap Metal Complien. It belongs to the Metal and Toxic Elements. It grows into Scrapknux. Appearance Scrapile is simply a large blob of purple goo encompasing a singular eye-like core, and several sharp, metal-plated teeth. However, since Scrapiles spend so much time gathering scrap metal to "complete" their bodies, they typically take on an appearance with two arms with visible metallic skeletons and a metallic wig giving the appearance of crazed hair. They often hold a small bundle of metal plating between their arms. The appearance of their skeleton and hair resembles the shells frequently seen on xenophyophores - large amoebae which often collect waste at the bottom of the ocean to form a hard shell. Information Scrapiles emerge from metallic, egg-like pods left behind by Scrapknuxes from time to time as nothing more than a thick coating of purple goop around a large, metallic, eye-like core and a small bundle of metal plating resembling teeth. While ultimately the true form of Scrapiles, most Scrapiles feel "unprotected" in this state and quickly search scrapyards to find metal to coat themselves with. Typically, Scrapiles are rarely able to find metal in good condition, as upper-class Compliens find them to be mere pests, but rarely do they mind, as often they make their homes in scrapyards, where there is plenty of metal for them to scavenge. Most Scrapiles at the very least will forge crude skeletons out of scrap metal, which often allow them to get by much better. Scrapiles have a habit of "hoarding" metal, as ultimately building a steady enough structure helps them grow into Scrapknux later on. Scrapiles with more metal may actually be bullied by others for a more even distribution, though often in the end, most Scrapiles end up with the same amount of trash anyway. Scrapiles sustain themselves on various toxic metals like lead and cadmium, as it allows the purple goop at the core to stay in check. Due to this, Scrapiles found on East Collusia, where pollution and scrap is plentiful, often thrive much more than those found on Complanet. Sometimes, young Collusian Mogurians may actually take hold of Scrapiles and fight with one another for fun, though some are considering having these sorts of activities outlawed. Scrapiles, however, do enjoy partaking in these fights, and have a slightly aggressive attitude. Scrapile colonies rarely see any supervision, as Scrapknuxes hold little concern in overlooking young Scrapiles. As such, they are often known to see several fights break out, which causes difficulty in keeping Scrapile colonies in check. Many scrapyards have been abandoned due to Scrapile infestations, due to the fact that Scrapiles have a somewhat brutish nature and often arrive at them in large groups. By the time Scrapiles reach a scrapyard, they rarely are willing to leave, and will often overwhelm any owners of these places in large amounts. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Scrapile here. Origin Some insights on Scrapile's origins. Name Scrapile is derived from "scrap," referring to the scrap metal, and "pile," referring to its shape. Design Scrapile is based on scrapyards, traditional "garbage monsters" in media, and xenophyophores. Trivia *It was the first Complien added to the Compliverse Wiki in 2018, and first new Complien designed for the wiki in 2018. *Scrapile and its grown form Scrapknux were specifically designed to appeal to CompliensCreator00's aesthetic tastes. Category:Compliens Category:Metal Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Slime Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Metallovorous Compliens